ChChChanges
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: As graduation approaches, the seniors of Cyprus Rhodes make life-changing decisions. Casey tries to convince Cappie to graduate, and Rusty chooses who he truly wants. Calvin reunites with an old flame and Evan tries to tell Rebecca how he truly feels.
1. Stuffed Animals and Elevators

Summary: As graduation quickly approaches, Cappie, Casey, Evan, and Ashleigh all prepare for the moment that will change their life forever. Evan begins to struggle with his feelings for Rebecca, and time is running out for him to tell her how he truly feels. Cappie does not want to graduate, and Casey tries to convince him it is what's best for him. Rusty and Dana's relationship hits a roadblock when old flames return to ruin everything. Ashleigh has developed feelings for a certain someone, but knows nothing will come of her shocking feelings, which sends her into a depression before graduation. Calvin's old flame is placed in the hospital after a car accident, making Calvin question his feelings for his ex. In the end, graduation proves to be a turning point for all their relationships, and in the end the death of one of the most beloved characters will change Cyprus Rhodes forever.

* * *

**Ch-Ch-Changes**

**_by: ronaldbiliusweasley_  
**

Chapter 1: Stuffed Animals and Elevators**  
**

"Casey Cartwright," Casey voiced loudly in a manly voice, putting her hand over her heart as if she were shocked to hear her name. She smiled and wiped away a fake tear, waving to her audience, which was actually a collection of her and Ashleigh's stuffed animals she had lined up on the couch under the window.

"What are you doing?" came Ashleigh's voice from the doorway. Casey jumped and turned quickly towards Ashleigh, her face turning slightly red at the sight of her friend. "I was just, um," she began, throwing the stuffed animals back on her and Ashleigh's beds, "practicing, you know, for graduation."

"Case, I don't think little stuffed bears and cats are going to be in the audience," said Ashleigh, laughing and picking up a stuffed cat that Casey had just thrown on her bed. Casey sat down on her bed as Ashleigh sat down on her own bed across from Casey. Casey was looking down and biting her lip.

Ashleigh tilted her head slightly and looked over at her friend. "What's wrong? I thought you were all excited for graduation?" she said, shifting into a more comfortable position on her bed.

Casey nodded. "I-I am, it's just..." muttered Casey, putting her head down and unable to continue.

"Let me guess, Cappie?" said Ashleigh, taking off her shoes and throwing them to the front of her bed.

"Yes, and I knew when I started dating him that he was...Cappie, but I just, I feel like he doesn't want to leave his comfort zone, which is Kappa Tau," said Casey.

"Of course he doesn't Case. Kappa Tau is his home, it's where he's made all new friends. And he's basically their leader. I can understand him not wanting to leave, I mean, even if I'm going to miss this old place when we leave," said Asheigh, looking around their room.

"Me too, but, you and I both know we _have _to leave. He thinks he can stay here forever," said Casey, fumbling with a loose thread on her comforter.

"So, are you having second thoughts about Cappie? I mean, do you still think he's the one?" asked Ashleigh, changing into her tank top for bed.

"Of course I do Ash. I mean, I've always known Cappie's the one. No matter what I say or do he's always going to be the one for me, but not if he keeps this up. I can't pretend like I'm okay with the fact that he wants to stay here. I have to think of myself too, right? I mean, I'm not going to drop all of my plans for him. I can't do that," said Casey. Ashleigh looked over at her, thought about what to say for a moment, and finally spoke.

"Case, for years I've seen you and Cappie flit around each other. I've watched you cry over him, and I've watched you get pissed off at him, and I've seen you when you're so happy with him it makes me nauseous," began Ashleigh, scooting back further onto her bed as Casey rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. "I know how you feel about him. I know that you love him unconditionally and that no one has ever made you change your feelings for him. And I know how he feels about you too. I know he loves you Casey. I know he wants to be with you, and only you, and that everything that's happened since we came to CRU has led up to you and him getting back together. But you're my best friend. I don't like watching you get hurt and I don't like seeing you pissed off and upset," said Ashleigh, breathing in deeply when she was finished.

Casey looked over at her friend, taking in everything Ashleigh had said. "So, was there an opinion in there as to what I should do, or what I should tell Cappie?" she asked, smiling at Ashleigh.

"Case, I can't tell you what to do, you know that. I want to tell you what you should do, but it's not up to me. As someone whose been watching your relationship with him for the past couple of years, all I can tell you is that you both really love eachother. So much. But ultimately, you need to do what you think is right."

Casey sighed and lay her head down on her pillow. "Why can't college be easier?" she said, pausing for a moment. _"Why can't life be easier?_" she cried, throwing her arms in the air.

Ashleigh lay down on her bed as well and sighed loudly. "Nothing in life is easy, I know that all too well," said Ashleigh, rolling onto her side away from Casey.

Casey sat up slightly and looked over at the back of her friend's head. "What are you talking about? You got the job with that fashion lady, what more could you want?" said Casey, waiting for Ashleigh to turn and speak.

"You're right, it's nothing," said Ashleigh, pushing her head further into her pillow. "Ash?" Casey said, trying to get a response out of her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it Casey, not tonight at least," came Ashleigh's muffled voice from the other side of the room. Casey decided it was best not to press the subject anymore and rolled over to turn her lamp off, allowing the room to sink into darkness.

* * *

"YES!" Rusty yelled as he opened the door, high-fiving his best friend as he stepped inside.

"Man, I can't believe I could be the next president of Omega Chi. My dad is so excited for me. This is what he's wanted for me all along," said Calvin, stepping inside Kappa Tau.

"Yeah, well, it'll be crazy if they don't pick you after that. They think you saved their house from losing its charter, I'm pretty sure they're going to choose you to be the next president," said Rusty, shutting the door behind his friend.

"Ah, Spitter, there you are, I've been looking all over for you," said Cappie, coming from around the corner. Rusty and Calvin nodded at Cappie.

"Go get the pledges and make them do something, because they're annoying the crap out of me!" said Cappie, throwing his hands drmatically in the air. "Well what are they doing?" asked Rusty, scratching his nose absently.

"They're studying! In the pool room, with books!" cried Cappie, as if this was the most horrific thing anyone could think about doing. "Yes, Cappie," said Rusty slowly, "because they have finals very soon that they need to be studying for."

"But the house is so quiet! Everyone's studying for their finals and I have no one to play with!" he said with a childish voice. Rusty rolled his eyes and Calvin chuckled.

"Cappie, you do realize they want to pass their freshman year? And in order to do that they need to pass their finals," said Calvin.

"I know, but this is crazy, everyone's acting like this is the end. Even Beav is studying for his finals," said Cappie.

"That's because it _is_ the end, Cappie. For him and all the other seniors atleast. I mean I know you're staying but not everyone else is. They're moving on to bigger and better things," said Calvin. Cappie raised his eyebrows.

Calvin chuckled nervously. "Not that you're not doing that...it's just---" Calvin began, but luckily he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

He reached his hand into his pocket and flipped open his cell phone. He groaned. "Another telemarketer," he muttered, sighing loudly.

Rusty made a face and grabbed the phone from him. "No, that's not a telemarketer number," said Rusty. Calvin scoffed and tried to grab the phone from Rusty to ignore it when Rusty flipped the phone open and said "Hello?"

The faint voice of a woman met Cappie and Calvin's ears. "No, but he's standing right here," said Rusty, and he handed the phone to Calvin.

Calvin gave Rusty a questioning look but took the phone anyways. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hi, is there a Mr. Calvin Owens?" asked a young sounding woman into the phone.

"Yes, this is he," said Calvin, replying to Rusty and Cappie's strange looks with a shrug.

"Mr. Owens, my name is Marissa and I'm calling from Cyprus General Hospital," said the nurse.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, is there something wrong?" asked Calvin, unable to determine the reason why the hospital was calling him.

"We have Mr. Heath Meyers here, and he was injured in a very bad auto accident," began the woman. Immediately Calvin's hand went to his mouth and a look of anxiety spread across his face. His heart suddenly began beating rather rapidly.

Although he had barely talked to or even been with Heath for nearly a year and a half, Heath had secured himself a place in Calvin's heart that would never be able to filled by another man. That part of his heart belonging to Heath seemed to fail at the moment, and his words came out in stutters for a few seconds before he was able to calm down and began breathing regularly again.

"W-w-what? I-I mean is he o-okay?" Calvin stuttered. Rusty and Cappie were looking at him, confused and waiting to hear what was wrong.

"He's in surgery right now, he broke his right leg and both of his arms, and he has a a few bad scratches, but he should be out of surgery in just a few minutes," said the woman.

"Did you get my number from his cell phone, or..." Calvin began stupidly.

"No, no," the nurse chuckled, "he updated his records a little less than two years ago and he put you down as the person to call if there was ever an accident," said Marissa. Calvin was utterly shocked at the news.

"H-he put me down?" asked Calvin. "Yes, I'll be calling his family very soon, but I think Heath would prefer to have you here first as you were his number one choice," said Marissa.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes, thanks," said Calvin. "Third floor," Marissa said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" asked Rusty as soon as Calvin closed his phone. "It's Heath," said Calvin, beginning to panic, "he's in the hospital."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Rusty asked, putting his hand over his mouth. "He was in a car wreck, I have to go see him," said Calvin, ready to leave the house. "MY FELLOW KT BROTHERS!" Cappie yelled to the house. Several of the members who had been in the room with them turned to look at Cappie, and several of the pledges who had been in the pool room ran into the room.

"ONE OF OUR MEN HAS BEEN HARMED IN THE LINE OF DUTY! TO THE HOSPITAL WE GO!" yelled Cappie. Calvin and Rusty moved out of the way as nearly 30 of the KT brothers rushed out of the house.

As soon as everyone was out, Rusty and Calvin ran to Calvin's car and hopped inside, being the first to leave as the other brothers were still piling into their cars.

Calvin got onto the highway and began speeding at nearly 85 miles per hour to the exit to the hospital, a stern look on his face. "Woah, Calvin, slow down, we'll get there," said Rusty, watching his friend carefully.

"I can't Rusty, alright? I just can't," said Calvin, saying no more to his friend and continuing to gather speed. "If you go much faster one of us might be sharing a room with Heath pretty soon," said Rusty, holding onto his armrest as Calvin jerked the car into the right lane.

Calvin ignored Rusty's comment and finally got to the exit, speeding up at the sight of a yellow light and only just narrowly missing the red light. "Calvin, please," Rusty urged, trying to hold himself down in his seat as Calvin sped up the street to the hospital.

"Rusty, he's hurt, okay? I don't want anything to happen to him before I get there. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to him," said Calvin. "Calvin, I'm sure he'll be fine, besides you two haven't spoke in a long time, I don't know why you're freaking out more than I am," said Rusty as Calvin sped into the parking lot and into a space. He pulled the key out of the ignition quickly and jumped out of the car, slamming his door shut before Rusty had even unbuckled his seat belt.

"Calvin!" Rusty yelled, running after his friend and into the hospital's doors. Calvin had already hit the elevator button, and Rusty got there just in time to slide his tiny frame inside the elevator. He was breathing hard as soon as he got inside the elevator, and Calvin was tapping his foot nervously waiting to get to the third floor.

The elevator doors dinged, and Calvin stepped out onto the third floor, walking as fast as he could to find out where Heath was and how he was doing.

As Calvin ran off, Rusty stepped out of the elevator and opened up his phone. He dialed the number very quickly, but only got Dana's voicemail.

"Hey, it's Dana, I'm not here right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you!" said Dana's voice, and then Rusty heard a beep.

"Hey Dana, it's Rusty, I'm sorry I didn't come over. One of the brothers is in the hospital so I probably won't be able to be with you tonight, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye," said Rusty into his phone. He flipped it shut, silently wondering where Dana was where she couldn't answer her phone.

"Hey Spitter, where's Heath's room?" asked Cappie, putting his hand on Rusty's shoulder. "I don't know, Calvin ran off without even waiting for me," said Rusty, sighing loudly.

"Huh, well, we'll find him, let's go," said Cappie, as the other KT brothers began to follow him."Hey Cap," said Rusty, holding Cappie back a second and waiting for the other brothers to get out of earshot. "What?" asked Cappie, leaning in close to Rusty.

"Is there anything, you know, going on between Heath and Calvin? I mean I thought they were over, but Calvin seems really worried about Heath," said Rusty, looking for an answer in Cappie's eyes.

"Not that I know of, Spitter, but he's your best friend, so..." Cappie said, walking down the hall and away from Rusty. Rusty shoved his phone back into his pocket and went to follow his KT brothers to find Calvin and Heath.

* * *

I'm sooo excited about this story. I can't wait to continue it and I can't wait to get your reactions to it. Things are going to get a lot juicier later on so don't forget to come back and check out the rest of the story! I will be updating next week!


	2. Secrets

Summary: As graduation quickly approaches, Cappie, Casey, Evan, and Ashleigh all prepare for the moment that will change their life forever. Evan begins to struggle with his feelings for Rebecca, and time is running out for him to tell her how he truly feels. Cappie does not want to graduate, and Casey tries to convince him it is what's best for him. Rusty and Dana's relationship hits a roadblock when old flames return to ruin everything. Ashleigh has developed feelings for a certain someone, but knows nothing will come of her shocking feelings, which sends her into a depression before graduation. Calvin's old flame is placed in the hospital after a car accident, making Calvin question his feelings for his ex. In the end, graduation proves to be a turning point for all their relationships, and in the end the death of one of the most beloved characters will change Cyprus Rhodes forever.

* * *

**Ch-Ch-Changes**

**_by: ronaldbiliusweasley_  
**

Chapter 2: Secrets

_Knock, knock, knock._ The sound startled many of the Omega Chi brothers, who were all crowded on the couches with books scattered about, studying for their finals. Finals were less than one week away, and the Omega Chis knew they had to live up to their reputation and score high on each of them, so Evan had arranged a study session to keep the house quiet and allow everyone to study and get their work done.

Evan stood up from the couch, putting his large textbook down and shuffling quietly to the door. The rest of the Omega Chi brothers put their heads back into their books. Evan turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Rebecca stood in front of him. She smiled nervously at him, holding a rectangular box in her right hand. "Hi," she muttered softly, smiling up at him. Evan breathed in and out deeply, and managed a half-assed smile.

"I wanted to give this back to you," she said, holding out the box. Evan recognized it immediately. It was the box that had contained the necklace he had given her.

"Why?" he asked, not taking the box. "Because you're graduating, and we're never going to see each other again, and it's not mine to keep," she said, holding the box out further.

"Rebecca, I gave this to you as a gift. I want you to have it," he said.

"Well, you shouldn't want me to have it," she said, pushing the box against his chest. Evan sighed loudly but did not take the box.

"Rebecca, keep it, really," said Evan, pushing the box back towards Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Evan, looked down at the box, and shoved it roughly into his chest.

"I don't want it," she said angrily, and let go of the box, which fell to the concrete, and ran down the steps and away from Omega Chi. Evan watched her go. He knelt down and picked up the box, opening it and seeing the necklace he had gotten her. Inside was a note written on half a sheet of notebook paper.

'I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. I do care about you, but I'm just not sure if we make a good couple. I'm not sure if you and me would ever work out. I'm so sorry.'

Evan stared down at the paper, balled it up in his fist and slammed the door of Omega Chi shut loudly. The rest of his brothers looked over at him and raised their eyebrows. He, noticing their surprised expressions, glared at them.

"Get back to work!" he yelled, and the brothers listened and buried their faces back into their books.

* * *

Dale stepped inside the noisy supermarket, grabbing a shopping cart and taking out the list of items he needed to buy for the ZBZ house. He started in the fruit and vegetable aisle, getting enough to make a large salad for the girls, and buying the fruit in bulk as he knew the girls loved munching on fruit.

"Dale?" came a voice from behind him just as he set the fruit in the cart. Dale turned and saw Dana, who was holding a box of crackers in her hands. "Oh, hey Dana," said Dale, pushing his shopping cart forward and walking down the aisle with her.

"Hungry, are we?" asked Dana, her eyes moving to the shopping cart full of vegetables and fruit. Dale chuckled. "Nah, I'm the ZBZ hasher," he said, next moving to the chip aisle. Dana followed him.

"So where's Rusty? I thought he was supposed to hang out with you tonight," said Dale, grabbing bags of chips. "Yeah, but apparently one of his brothers got hurt, so he had to go to the hospital. So I'm stuck at my apartment by myself for the night," said Dana, sighing loudly.

Dale looked over at her. "Well you can come over to me and Rusty's apartment and wait for him. I'll be there as soon as I drop off the food at the ZBZ house. After all, Rusty can't stay at the hospital all night," said Dale, smiling at Dana.

Dana looked over at him. "Yeah, okay," she said. They walked around the supermarket for the next hour, Dale getting the rest of the food for ZBZ, talking and laughing. As Dale went to the checkout and wrote the check for the food, Dana pulled out her cell phone to call Rusty.

The phone rang a few times and then Rusty finally answered. "Hey Dana," he said.

"Hey, I'm at the supermarket and Dale and I ran into each other. He invited me back your apartment and I'm just going to go and wait for you there," she said, watching as Dale wrote the check for the groceries. All of a sudden she was in a daze, watching the way his hand slid so easily across the paper, the way he licked his lip as he wrote, and the way he smiled at the cashier as she took the check from him.

"Dana?" Rusty said into the phone. Dana came out of her trance and spoke, trying not to stare at Dale as he pushed the cart towards her. "Yes?" she said, smiling at Dale as he caught up to her, the pair beginning to walk to together to Dale's car. Dana had not brought her car and instead had ridden the bus, so Dale had offered her a ride back to ZBZ and then back to their apartment.

"I said I should be back at the apartment in an hour or two, are you okay?" asked Rusty. Dana chuckled nervously.

"Of course," she said, trying not to watch Dale as he lifted the bags into the trunk of his car. "Of course, I'm fine," said Dana.

"Alright, well, see you soon," said Rusty, flipping his phone shut. Dana shut her phone as well, smiling at Dale.

"Is he okay with it?" asked Dale, closing his trunk and pushing the cart to the parking spot that contained the cart holder.

"Yeah, yes, he's fine with it," said Dana. Dale looked at her oddly. "Are you alright? You look a little pale," said Dale, holding his hand to her forehead. Immediately a surge of electricity shot through her body. Every muscle seemed to tense up, and she could feel her body heat up dramatically. Dana was so surprised at the sudden feeling that she jumped when he touched her.

"Dana, are you sure you're okay?" asked Dale. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Dana, going to the passenger side door and opening it and getting inside. Dale looked in her direction oddly, shook his head, and got into the drivers seat. Dana smiled over at him nervously. Dale smiled back as well, and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Rusty hung up his phone and sighed loudly, holding the back of his head with his friends. "What's up, Spitter?" asked Beaver, coming around the corner, obviously having seen him looking stressed.

"It's Dana, she's just been acting weird lately," said Rusty, looking over at Beaver in disbelief. "That's girls for ya, Spitter," said Beaver, placing a comforting hand on Rusty's shoulder.

Rusty gave him a look. "It's just been so weird with us lately, and we haven't even been together that long," said Rusty, shaking his head. "What do you mean?" asked Beaver, looking over at Rusty. They took seats in a few chairs in the waiting room. The other KT brothers had raided the cafeteria, and Calvin was sitting in a chair on the other side of the waiting room, his head in his hands.

"She's been just...odd. I mean it's hard for us to talk to eachother, she rarely ever wants to hang out anymore. And the only time she really does is when we're at the apartment, and Dale's always there when we're there so we never get any privacy..." began Rusty.

"Spitter, is the lady not satisfying you sexually?" asked Beaver, smiling at Rusty, and bumping him with his elbow. "Beaver, for two seconds could we pretend to act like men, not little boys?" asked Rusty rudely. Beaver gulped loudly and frowned. "Right sorry," he muttered. He said nothing for moment but then spoke.

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe you and Dana aren't right for eachother? I mean of course she's smart, pretty, attractive in a lot of ways, but maybe she's not the one," said Beaver.

Rusty raised his eyebrows at Beaver. Beaver had said something smart. Something with a little hint of intellect in it.

"No, no. I mean, we're great for eachother. We understand eachother, we have to be the perfect couple. We just have to be," said Rusty, worried he was only actually trying to convince himself, not Beaver.

Beaver chuckled. "You know I've searched the ends of the earth for the girl of my dreams," he said, suddenly looking off at nothing in particular. Rusty looked over at where Beaver was staring and saw it was an empty chair, nothing more.

"But you know when you finally find that perfect girl, you realize she loves someone else. When you finally find the one you can be yourself around, she wants someone else. But I guess that's just how life is, you know? You gotta take it as it comes," said Beaver.

Rusty scratched his head. "Beaver, what has gotten into you, and who is this, this girl that you think is the one?" said Rusty. "I know she's the one, Spitter," said Beaver, putting his head in his hands. "And, you're not going to do anything about it? You're just going to sit here and take it?" said Rusty.

"What else can I do? She loves him, she wants him. And I'm nothing to her, not a thing," he said, sighing loudly. "Beav..." said Rusty, putting a comforting hand on his back.

Suddenly Beaver's expression changed and he jumped out of his chair. "I should go make sure the boys don't eat all the food in the cafeteria," said Beaver, even though he would most likely be the one to do that.

Rusty smiled up at him and gave him a look as he walked away. Rusty sighed and walked over to Calvin and sat down next to him. Calvin did not move nor acknowledge Rusty's presence. He just sat there, his head in his hands, shaking slightly.

"The nurses said we can go see him in a few minutes. Calvin, you need to calm down," said Rusty. "I can't," muttered Calvin from behind his hands. Rusty looked at him and sank back into his chair. "He's going to be fine, you know that. Why is this bothering you so much?" asked Rusty.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I mean I know I'm scared for him, but another reason I'm like this is because I don't know why I'm so scared for him. It's confusing me. When I got that call and when I drove here I just, I wasn't thinking. And I don't know why. It's so weird. I mean I have a theory, but it can't be, it's just too weird to think about," said Calvin.

"Calvin I think I know what you're talking about, and I..." Rusty began, but Calvin cut him off.

"I must just be nervous about finals," said Calvin. Rusty, completely taken aback, just stared at him. "Uh, what?" asked Rusty, staring incredulously at his friend.

"Finals, I mean it explains it all," said Calvin, finally looking at up Rusty. His face was slightly red, most likely from resting it on his hands for so long, and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Calvin, it's not finals. Why would this have anything to do with finals? I know why it upset you so much, and I think I know you know why it upsets you so much. It's because---" Rusty began.

"Don't say it," Calvin half-yelled, half-spoke to Rusty. Rusty jumped. "Don't...fucking...say...it," said Calvin angrily. Rusty's eyes got wide and looked over at his friend. Calvin stood up from his chair quickly.

"Calvin," said Rusty, standing up as well, "why is it so hard to admit that you have fee--" began Rusty. Calvin turned around quickly. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. The entire waiting room went quiet. Women and men gave Calvin and Rusty disgusted looks.

Calvin walked back over to Rusty and whispered in a yelling type of voice, "Shut up."

Calvin stalked away, looking angry, causing Rusty to wonder whether or not steam was coming out of his ears. Rusty looked around at everyone. "Sorry," he muttered, and left the waiting room as well.

* * *

_Okay, so the first thing you might be wondering, is why is Calvin so against admitting his feelings for Heath? Well, trust me that will be answered later. It's a kind of complicated story between the pair, and it may not be what anyone is thinking of, but I think it suits the couple well. _

_Next, I know there hasn't been any Cappie/Casey interaction, but there will be in the next chapter. _

_So, both Beaver and Dana have secrets of their own. Beaver's 'crush' will obviously be revealed later, and Dana's feelings for Dale may or may not be reciprocated. Everything that's been happening ties in with everything else, and I'm hoping I won't make it confusing to anyone. _

_So anyways, that's the second chapter. I will update hopefully by next Sunday. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.  
_


End file.
